Salvamento
Principal = é uma das mecânicas principais de Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator. Trata-se de uma seção opcional que ocorre no final de cada um dos quatro dias, começando pela segunda-feira, após a parte do dia em que o jogador fica no Escritório administrando a pizzaria. Jogatina Como o Cara das Fitas diz no começo de cada salvamento, todos os animatrônicos que pode ser salvo foi encontrado no beco atrás da pizzaria. Após ele explicar todas as opções que o jogador tem, ele poderá escolher entre prosseguir com o salvamento ou jogar o animatrônico de volta para o beco. Se o jogador escolher jogar o animatrônico de volta para o beco, o salvamento não será executado, reduzindo a possibilidade do jogador ser atacado por algo no dia seguinte. Entretanto, fazer isso irá resultar na demissão do jogador no fim do último dia (o que é considerado o "Final Ruim"), já que ele negligenciou fazer uma de suas tarefas importantes e não respeitou o Parágrafo 4. Se o jogador decidir prosseguir com o salvamento, o Cara das Fitas irá prosseguir com as faixas de áudio, sendo que neste ponto o jogador será pedido para preencher o relatório do salvamento. O jogador poderá então assinalar uma das três alternativas presentes em uma folha de papel: "Yes", "No" ou "Unsure" ("Sim", "Não" ou "Sem Certeza"). Clicar em uma dessas alternativas fará com que o jogador assinale a opção que clicou. Quando o jogador levantar a folha de papel, o animatrônico que está sendo salvo pode mudar de posição. Dependendo do animatrônico, isso pode acontecer com mais frequência e ser mais difícil de notar. Após levantar a folha de papel em um determinado número de vezes, o animatrônico ficará em sua posição hostil, onde ele poderá atacar a qualquer momento. Para tirá-lo dessa posição, o jogador é equipado com um taser que deve ser usado para eletrocutar o animatrônico, fazendo com que ele volte à sua posição original. Este taser pode ser usado quantas vezes o jogador quiser, mas se for usado mais de três vezes ele começará a danificar o animatrônico, diminuindo sua qualidade e, consequentemente, o seu preço. Se um animatrônico salvável já tiver entrado na pizzaria, ele será substituído por uma placa com um rosto piscando para o jogador, com a frase "No one's here. (I'm already inside.)", que em português se traduz "Ninguém está aqui. (Eu já estou dentro.)". Isso acontecerá se o jogador comprar algum item no catálogo que esteja em liquidação e com um risco alto, já que o animatrônico salvável estará escondido no item. Isso fará com que o animatrônico esteja ativo antes do seu salvamento e o jogador não será capaz de salvá-lo e de receber o dinheiro do salvamento. Uma vez que o jogador salvar todos os quatro animatrônicos salváveis (ou trazê-los à pizzaria de qualquer outro modo), ele prosseguirá no jogo até o Final Verdadeiro, mas com uma dificuldade elevada, já que os animatrônicos estarão ativos durante o estágio de administração no escritório. Se o jogador falhar durante um salvamento, o animatrônico que está sendo salvo irá executar o seu jumpscare. Com isso, o jogador não receberá o dinheiro do salvamento, e uma tela dizendo "You lost the salvage. And something is loose in your pizzeria..." ("Você perdeu o salvamento. E algo está a solta em sua pizzaria...") aparecerá após o jumpscare. Falhar em um salvamento não afetará o progresso do jogador, sendo que ele ainda poderá conseguir o Final Verdadeiro, mas, como já foi dito, ele não receberá o dinheiro pelo salvamento. Os animatrônicos salváveis são Molten Freddy, William Afton, Scrap Baby e Lefty, respectivamente. Além do salvamento, Molten Freddy poderá entrar na pizzaria escondido no item piscina de bolinhas barata, William Afton estará escondido no animatrônico Nedd Bear, Scrap Baby se esconderá dentro de um palco, e Lefty pode ser comprado normalmente no catálogo Rare Finds Auction. Áudio Os sons produzidos ao levantar/abaixar a folha de papel. Arquivo:AbaixandoouLevantando1.oga Arquivo:AbaixandoouLevantando2.oga O som produzido ao assinalar uma opção na folha de papel. Arquivo:Assinalando.oga O som produzido quando Molten Freddy está prestes a atacar o jogador. Arquivo:AlertadoMoltenFreddy.ogg O som produzido quando William Afton está prestes a atacar o jogador. Arquivo:BatidasdoCoraçãoC.oga O som produzido quando Scrap Baby está prestes a atacar o jogador. Arquivo:Salvamento Cronômetro (FFPS).ogg O som produzido quando Lefty está prestes a atacar o jogador. Arquivo:AlertadoLefty.ogg O som produzido ao dar um choque no animatrônico. Arquivo:Choque.oga Os sons produzidos quando um animatrônico dá seu jumpscare. Arquivo:Boom.oga Arquivo:Jumpscare 9B.oga Curiosidades * As fases de ataque dos animatrônicos são similares às de Foxy do primeiro jogo, Nightmare Foxy do quarto jogo, Funtime Freddy do quinto jogo, quando está na Noite 2, e Funtime Foxy quando está na Custom Night do quinto jogo. * Se o jogador jogar um animatrônico de volta para o beco, a Unidade Tutorial irá dizer: "Don't forget Saturday. You will want them all to be in one place." ("Não se esqueça de Sábado. Você vai querer todos eles em um lugar."). ** Isso é uma referência ao Final Verdadeiro, que, para ser desbloqueado, o jogador deve salvar todos os animatrônicos para reuni-los na pizzaria, conforme o Cara das Fitas diz. * Quando for solicitado que o jogador assinale alguma opção na folha de papel, ele poderá simplesmente levantá-la e abaixá-la, sem assinalar nada, que o Cara das Fitas prosseguirá com as outras faixas de áudio. ** Havia um bug em que se o jogador levantasse e abaixasse a folha muito rapidamente, o jogo não reconhecia que ele havia levantado-a, obrigando o jogador a levantá-la novamente. Isso acabava prejudicando-o no salvamento. *** Esse bug foi consertado na versão 1.021. |-| Galeria = Cutscene ScrapBabyIntoCutscene.png|Scrap Baby sendo salva na cutscene inicial do jogo. BabyLook.gif|Jogador olhando para baixo e para cima durante a Cutscene. ScrapBabySeesYou.gif|Scrap Baby olhando para o jogador. IntroPlay.gif|O toca-fitas que reproduz a voz do Cara das Fitas. Jogatina MF0.png|Molten Freddy em seu estágio neutro. MF1.png|Molten Freddy em seu estágio atento. MF2.png|Molten Freddy em seu estágio hostil. WA0.png|William Afton em seu estágio neutro. WA1.png|William Afton em seu estágio atento. WA2.png|William Afton em seu estágio hostil. SB0.png|Scrap Baby em seu estágio neutro. SB1.png|Scrap Baby em seu estágio atento. SB2.png|Scrap Baby em seu estágio hostil. L0.png|Lefty em seu estágio neutro. L1.png|Lefty em seu estágio atento. L2.png|Lefty em seu estágio hostil. Tumblr p0i6plkxxH1vanwf1o1 250.png|A placa com um rosto sorridente que pode aparecer em um salvamento. Salvagereport.png|O relatório de salvamento. Proceedsalvage.png|O botão "Prosseguir com o salvamento.". Throwalley.png|O botão "Jogá-lo de volta para o beco.". Botão Levantar Papel.png|O botão que levanta a folha do relatório do salvamento. PressPlayToMakeHorribleSounds.gif|O botão de pausar e tocar as gravações do Cara das Fitas. LetsFixThatWithAControlledSalvage.png|O botão de eletrocutar um animatrônico. FundoDoSalvamento.png|O fundo do salvamento. MarcandoX.gif|Um X que aparece ao assinalar uma opção na folha de papel. Jumpscares MoltenFreddy1.gif|Jumpscare de Molten Freddy. WilliamAfton1.gif|Jumpscare de William Afton. ScrapBaby1.gif|Jumpscare de Scrap Baby. Lefty1.gif|Jumpscare de Lefty. Categoria:Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator Categoria:Mecânicas dos Jogos Categoria:Mecânicas do Jogo (FFPS)